


【盾铁】直到死亡让我们重聚| 短

by Jackiestate



Category: The Avengers(Marvel Moives)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate





	【盾铁】直到死亡让我们重聚| 短

眼前是化不开的白雾，史蒂夫伸手想挥散那些缠绕在指缝间的恍惚，一阵风轻柔地从前方将他的视野吹得清晰明亮。

 

倒映着模糊的自己，他好像站在水面上，而脚下坚实的触感和顺着双腿蜿蜒而上的丝丝寒意，提醒了史蒂夫那不是水，是冰。

 

这感觉对他而言并不陌生，曾经在北冰洋深处横跨过的七十年间，蚀骨的寒冷甚至都不能让他蹙眉。

 

这是哪里？

 

他刚才不是在——

 

见鬼，脑海中开始嗡鸣不已，史蒂夫想不起来他之前在做什么来着，也想不起来他是怎么被浓雾裹挟着到了这地方。

 

脚底寒冰深渊好似有一抹影影绰绰的蓝光浮动，史蒂夫警惕着四周，眼睛却盯着那团亮光，缓慢地变幻形状，最终停在史蒂夫脚尖不远处的冰层下，像一盏手电筒似的，向前方的浓雾散射出微弱的光芒。

 

透过层层冰霜，柔和的蓝色盈光回荡在金发男人碧海似的双眼中，带着虚空中传来的温度，像是有无形的安抚。

 

史蒂夫顺着脚下的蓝光抬头向前望去，光线隐没在前方散不开的白雾中——它在指引。

 

 

 

穿过白雾缭绕，冰面贱贱消融成春天；

 

泥土带着踩上去的松软，

 

头顶的天空消失在针叶林密集的树尖中；

 

他眉角旁是抽着新芽的樟树枝，

 

清冽的风带着从尽头处而来的信使，

 

蒲公英吻着发梢擦过他的鬓角。

 

接着是腐朽的城市，

 

水泥和钢铁都被溶成头顶的星星，

 

高楼退回田地，

 

街道退回山丘，

 

回乡的旅人还在离愁。

 

翻山越岭，

 

也跨过陷在溪水中的台阶，

 

阳光不知道何时穿过的灰幕，

 

头顶像是打翻墨水瓶那样蓝；

 

他终于看到那片草地，和那颗葱郁繁茂的大树。

 

 

 

史蒂夫喘着气，身后的来路重新被白雾笼罩，而面前是一片从视野的尽头延伸到另一边尽头的草地。

 

他盯着那颗树，树叶被吹得哗啦啦地飘向半空中，树干后隐约可见的人影让他呼吸一滞。

 

他本想立马跑过去看个究竟，可是却发现自己犹豫着迈不开腿。

 

草长莺飞，树影斑驳。

 

那是不是他一直挂念的那个人？

 

还是——这又是另一个他永远跑不到终点的梦？

 

蒲公英擦过他的指尖，带着丝丝痒意飞向大树，仿佛在无声的邀请。

 

终于，史蒂夫朝那棵树走去。他觉得双脚仿佛像灌了铅那般的沉重，他远远地看见那个人正背靠着树干，盖在头顶的书页被风吹起了一角，露出几缕棕糖色的卷发。

 

风吹皱了史蒂夫眼中的一盈海水，他喉咙紧涩得发不出声音；太久了——真的太久了。

 

脚步和树叶的沙沙声好像打扰了那个人的安睡，史蒂夫看见那只露在外面的耳朵动了动后，书被拿了开。

 

那人揉了揉眼睛，转过头来。

 

——一双仿佛是蜜糖融化在其中的眼睛，甜蜜而明亮。

 

史蒂夫总是这样形容托尼的眼睛，当他每次看进托尼的眼底，就好像陷入了一片星光璀璨的星空之中。

 

托尼每次听了都咯咯直笑，然后双手捧着史蒂夫的脸，靠近着吻上他的眼睑，说他更喜欢史蒂夫的眼睛。

 

他真的不是爱哭鬼，史蒂夫发誓。

 

可是托尼就站在他面前——就现在，活生生地站在他面前。

 

他捏紧了身侧的拳头，死死盯着那个从树干后走出来朝着他笑得有点欠揍的人，生怕下一秒这绿荫大树就会消失无踪，醒来又是空荡荡的天花板。

 

“我——我等你好久了。”史蒂夫艰难地开口，他想着，就算这是梦也好吧。

 

让他和托尼说说话吧。

 

托尼耸肩笑声说道，“明明是我等你好久了，老冰棍。”

 

说罢，他扔下书，朝着史蒂夫张开双臂——曾经的痛苦、焦虑甚至是狠戾都消失在他的眉宇间，只剩下最初的柔和与深情。

 

原来这就是旅途的终点——人们分分合合，聚散离分；可神疼爱他的子民，传谕在这尽头献上未亡人的嘉赏。

 

史蒂夫哽咽着冲进爱人的怀抱，双臂紧紧地扣住托尼的腰背，手掌托在后脑脖颈处，拇指指尖带着汹涌而窒息的思念摩挲着托尼的耳后。

 

托尼一下子埋进熟悉又久违的味道，他贪恋地轻吻上史蒂夫肩窝处的皮肤，感受到史蒂夫有些压抑不住的颤抖，他抽出手轻拍着爱人的后背，想要抚平那些他不在的年岁里积攒在史蒂夫身体里的伤痛。

 

后背上传来的真实触感让史蒂夫鼻子发酸，泪水在眼眶里打转，他快要发疯。

 

这不是梦。

 

这真的不是梦。

 

“……你怎么能这么狠心……怎么能？”

 

——一声招呼都不打就把我扔下了，你留我一个人在世上做什么呢。

 

钢铁侠建立的斯塔克军队统一着四分五裂的世界，恐惧笼罩着每个人。

 

人人都说斯塔克是独裁者，人人都说斯塔克该死。

 

所以他死的那天，举国同庆。

 

可是没人知道，他花了多少心思把拴着所有人仇恨的铁链缠在自己身上，只为了最后那一刻逼迫他的爱人——美国队长——逼他朝自己开枪。

 

“这样一来——咳、咳——”鲜血不断地从他破裂的嘴角溢出，牙齿都被染红，“仇恨的源头就消失啦，哈——”

 

那时他强撑着抬眼去看抱着他几乎颤抖的金发男人，用力地描摹着史蒂夫的眉眼轮廓，想要最后一次把这个人的样子刻进他的灵魂里。

 

“不——托尼，别这样——别，求你……”

 

史蒂夫慌乱地擦掉托尼嘴角旁呕出的血，可是怎么也擦不干净。他开始耳鸣，甚至呼吸都开始失去控制。

 

“没用的，史蒂夫……”托尼无力地抓住史蒂夫摁住伤口的手，“你——你会成为人民爱戴的新领导者，你会带领世人建立新的世界——”

 

“不——不能这样、我——我做不到……”

 

托尼看着史蒂夫咬得发白的嘴唇，和那些滴落在他脸颊上不知所措的眼泪。

 

他想他的确有点狠心，但斯塔克一向都狠心惯了，不是吗。

 

托尼扯着嘴角苦笑，吐出一口浊气。

 

“听着，甜心——

 

“按时吃饭，按时睡觉；

 

“每天还要晨跑、咳——是五点还是六点来着；

 

“照顾好辣椒，和你自己；我会监督你的……在上面……”

 

他用尽最后所有剩下的力气，抬手抹去了美国队长头盔上的泪渍。

 

“没……没活过一百五十岁别来见我——”

 

 

 

安宁的树下相拥的二人，跨越了误会矛盾，跨越了关山阻隔；

 

跨过了炮火对峙，跨过了漫漫独活。

 

史蒂夫想起来，很多很多年以前，在那个只有复仇者出席的婚礼上，那句简单的誓言。

 

“请问你是否愿意拥有他并尊重他，不论现在或将来，不论贫穷或富有，不论健康或疾病，都爱惜他，珍重他，保护他，支持他？”

 

“直到死亡将你们分离。”

 

**——直到死亡让我们重聚。**


End file.
